Falling For The Bad Student
by dramiospirk
Summary: "I won't always let you hide behind you being my teacher as a front." He stared down at her , his arms curling protectively around her even as she tried to pull back. "I won't always be your student , and I want you to know , that as soon as I'm not , I'm going to love you in every way possible"He smirked. "Well in any way I haven't already" Post-Hogwarts.


**Authors Note: So this is my first multi-chapter story , im feeling kinda EEK about this so please please please with cherries on top review me! I know , i know , EVERYONE wants reviews , and I KNOW you cant spare your awesomeness to others but pwetty pwease :P**

**Ok this is set at when Hermione is 23 and dont get all upset just because Draco goes , sorry about that but I think Reian is going to end up just as good.**

**Oh yeah , and...**

**DISCLAIMER: Dwakey , do we know this lady?...no?...I thought so. - Listen to the wise words of Pansy guys.**

**"**Don't touch me"

Her voice brooked no argument , but he stepped forward anyways.

"Mi"

"Have you , or have you not , been with Pansy Parkinson tonight?"

He stepped back . "What?"

She stepped into the light of the lounge.

"Have you been with Pansy?"

He stared at her , then said "No. Of course not."

Her shoulders dropped.

"Has she been here in the last two weeks?"

He shook his head after a long silence. Her shoulders seemed to become boneless.

"Draco , what are these?"

She flicked a finger and something deep green floated in , and on the front was

"Pansy...Parkinson?"

"Who else would wear lingerie with that name along the front?" He shook his head , "mi , I don't know"

"And why would Blaise call me at 1 in the goddamned morning congratulating me on kicking you out , finally , because he could hear you fucking her in the next room?"

Her voice was soft and low , her eyes full of pain. Suddenly his shoulders dropped too.

"Mi , i'm so""Don't"

She stepped backwards.

"My bags are packed. Im leaving. "

"WHAT!?"

He went to step forward , but swayed and staggered.

"Mia , no , i'm sor"

" I will be leaving to Hogwarts on Saturday for the start of my new teaching job that I got offered an hour ago. You will stay and become the youngest tycoon in the wizarding and muggle world. I wish you luck Malfoy"

"Hermione , pleas""That's the first time you've called me Hermione"

He stopped short and stared at her as he thought.

"Its always Granger , or Mia or Mi or Mione. Goodbye"

She breathed deeply then turned.

"Its the alcohol , mi , don't le""Don't you dare ask me to stay Malfoy. Im leaving and tomorrow I shall just be a memory to you"

She walked out and stared at the door that stayed shut behind her and as she accioed all her bags , her face screwed up , and her hand flew to her face to stifle a sob.

She whirled her wand , and she disappeared with a crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMGHERMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Minerva"

The headmistress gasped and whirled , then put a hand to her chest as she saw the familiar brunette."Hemrione , you frightened me. What are you doing here? I was just...

..Hermione?"

The older woman rushed forward as the girls face collapsed and her wracking sobs echoed around the tall room.

"Hemrione , what's wrong?" A few seconds later , the girl answered.

"Im so sorry Minerva , but... I ...i Have nowhere else to go"

The Headmistress stared at her ex-student , and then her confused crinkles on her forehead cleared.

"Did you leave him?"

Her voice was gentle and soft , and Hermiones eyes filled with water as she looked away , and whispered "Yes"

They embraced and Minerva stood , pulling the girl with her.

"Come Hermione , come with me my darling girl"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OHYESSHEDID~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione , is now a good time?"

The brunette looked up sadly and smiled from her perch in the book covered table.

"Of course Minerva" She motioned to her left and a chair appeared out of nowhere , seemingly unconciously so as the girl herself hadnt looked.

"Hermione , dear , are you sure you want to undertake a position at Hogwarts? You knwo very well the amount of work it takes to be a student , being a teacher is just as hard , if not harder."

The book the girl was reading shut at the Headmistresses words. Then she sighed deeply.

"You don't understand , Minerva. For a long time , maybe even since i left Hogwarts , it felt like i wasn't in the right place ."

" I felt like i should've been somewhere else , and even while i was dating ... him... i felt like i was missing something. I was always sitting back and just had everything i wanted , but sometimes it felt orchestrated , like it was routine , like I was routine"

She took a deep breath , almost a sigh.

"And i know i shouldn't be feeling like that , because at Hogwarts i believed i strived for routine , but then , as he came home later and later and the work started slowing down for the recovery of the Ministry , i had more time to think and" her voice slightly broke.

"And last night i came to realise that , i didnt strive on routine when i was one of the students that walked these halls."

"I strived off of having to save Harry and Ron all the time , i strived on learning and then therefore , my knowledge bringing good to the world , and having to have my boyfriend cheat on me to show me the truth is ridiculous. How the hell did i get to that point?"

Her rant running out of steam she dropped her hands that had been wildly gesturing in the air , the uncomfortable strain in the air dissipating slowly as she calmed. "How did i forget how to be Hermione Granger?"

"The fiery Gryffindor , the nerd who knew everything , who was said to rival Rowena Ravenclaw herselfs intelligence , the unnerving bitch who wouldnt take anyones shit , let alone a Slytherin?" Her voice wasnt angry or loud this tim , but sad and reminiscent.

"How the hell did i forget how to be me?"

The hand on hers made her jump a little , but she calmed when she saw it was only Minerva , who she had forgotten was there.

"My dear Hermione , you forget." Her voice was soft.

"You have been through a war."

"You grew up in the Muggle world. You entered into a world you didnt really knwo and rose to the top. You spent 5 years attending a school that you hadn't even known about and in the first two weeks of you attending , managed to stop a troll that had infiltrated the school.

"You made friends with the most famous boy who ever lived and saved him every year from then on. You inflitrated the MInistry of Magic , attended multiple high level classes by use of time turner , and saved the Wizarding World over and over"

"And then , in a spectacular finale , you fought in a war that targeted Muggle borns and those who protected them. You were a key person in the winning of a war years in the making."

She sighed deeply , and looked at the downcast head of her ex student." You have forgotten along the way , that it is not who you once were , it is what and who you are now that matters."

"It is what you have done , the choices you have made that makes you into the new person you are. You have forgotten that. You are not the fiery Gryffindor anymore , labelled as a Lion and enemy of Slytherin. You are not the nerd who knew everything , you are a intelligent young woman who saved the world , Wizarding or not. You may be intteligent enough to challenge Rowena , but you are known for it , not teased for it. And you still are the "unnerving female dog" who doesnt take anyones disposal. You have just been focussed on others and not on yourself. You have forgotten that you are as important."

She smiled and stood. "I'll let you think about it Miss Granger"

and the Headmistress left with a flourish of her cloak.

Moments of silence passed from the girl that was left there alone.

"Well , i wont ever let myself be taken by any man ever again , know that Minerva. Especially not a Slytherin"

And with a wave of her hand all the books flew off and Hermione Granger stood and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOLTHISBAWKWARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was a rowdy affair , especially with the excitement of coming to school still fresh in everyones minds , and the chatter of classes mingling in to create a loud cacaphony of voices.

"Students , we have a special announcement"

The whole school didn't pay any attention to whatever the Headmistress was going to say.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Her lips formed words that were hard to hear underneath the chatter , and then a voice boomed across the school hall.

"YOUR HEADMISTRESS IS SPEAKING!"

Everyone went dead quiet , and all looked up to see a woman standing at the dais where the Headmistress was standing.

She was clad head to toe in black , a long black cloak flowing out from behind her , her head covered in a black hood that seemed to envelop the light around it.

" Now , Students" Minerva Mcgonagalls voice was slightly hesitant , still recovering from the loud intrusion into her announcement , but obviously not too shocked by the outburst as she continued quickly " This is to be the new Potions " a couple groans were heard from two houses in particular "and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Excited chatter started up again as this new announcement was made.

"We are not finished"

That voice , again , stole all noise from the kids mouths.

"I will not only be teaching Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts , I will also be teaching extracurricular subjects such as Muggle Sports , CurseBreaking and Mythology"

This caused even more chatter as the voice was female , and no matter the changes that winning the war may have made , it was still unheard of for a teacher to be teaching such classes and in such a great range.

"And now , as I am sure you are wondering , I shall introduce myself. I am " she flicked her head and the hood flew back.

A moment of tense , excited silence seemed to last a lifetime.

"Hermione Granger , new Potion Mistress of Hogwarts"

Gasps were so loud and almost in unison , so much so that it put a sad smile on Hermiones face.

She watched behind her uncaring facade as students that painstakingly reminded her of her fascination when she had first been sitting in Hogwarts.

"And all students timetables shall change accordingly , I have personally chosen students who I think would best benefit additional classes , as they are of the more advanced nature , those who are juniors or others"

"I will be running normal scheduled classes for. Do not expect class to be easy either. I strive for excellence , in everything , not excluding my students grades. Thank you"

and she turned and disappeared , shortly followed by amazed whispers and excited nudges.


End file.
